My Angel
by FanGirl16
Summary: "I love you, Ryou. My angel" Mariku whispered. He stroked another stray tear from under his lover's right eye and slowly bent down to connect their lips. Ryou let his eyes slide closed in pleasure and shyly kissed back with a peaceful smile still lingering on his face. Deathshipping.


Hello again. I have made a little deathshipping one shot for **Miss Macabre Grey**'s competition thingy which is to try and make her feel emotion. I hope this pleases you.

I must say I was really depressed when writing this.

Edit: I have decided to change 'Melvin' to 'Mariku' as some readers have wisely told me that the name Melvin takes away the seriousness of the story. I didn't want to use the name Yami Marik as it is just too long.

* * *

"Ryou, he's here again" Mariku growled in his dark monotone voice. The small white haired boy peered up at his lover through milky bangs but Mariku wasn't looking back at his chocolate eyes. Ryou followed the muscular Egyptian's gaze which glared ominously at nothingness. At that moment the air once again went cold as if there was a lingering presence around the two lovers but alas all that was present was the freezing air and nothing more. Mariku thought differently since his nemesis was smirking mockingly across the room at him. It was common that the pharaoh made himself known when Ryou was cuddling up to him or they simply shared a conversation. Only this version of the pharaoh was constantly smirking and would occasionally hiss taunting words into Mariku's ear which made him lash out only to end up grabbing the air or thrashing Ryou.

Said boy turned his head away from the invisible man that plagued his friend's mind and instead stared up at Mariku with wide, concerned eyes. "Ignore it" he whispered gently and lay the tips of his slender, pale fingers to Mariku's tensed cheek. Luckily the gesture distracted the Egyptian which in turn made him look away from nothing and focus back to Ryou. Mariku forced a smile but it didn't reach his eyes and rested his own hand against Ryou's. The pale boy returned the smile and placed his head on Mariku's shoulder. "When are you going to have these hallucinations seen to?" the shy boy asked with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I know you want me to have this sorted out but nothing my doctor has ever said or done has worked" Mariku replied whilst rubbing small circles in Ryou's lower back comfortingly.

"Mariku, please. Its scaring me seeing you staring blankly at a person that no one else can see" Ryou begged. The boy was used to Mariku suddenly going off mid-sentence to stare or rather glare at something Ryou couldn't see. The pair had gone to a doctor and explained the situation but it seemed they couldn't fathom what was going on with Mariku's mind. However Ryou never gave up in trying to figure a way to prevent the continuation of these hallucinations. They only seemed to be getting worse, Mariku would suddenly thrash out at the air and try and attack it with punches or kicks, sometimes he would grab a weapon of some sorts. Because of this Ryou would end up bruised or scratched due to Mariku's episodes. Frankly it was scaring him half to death.

"I know" Mariku sighed as he tugged at Ryou's small waist so that both of them were snuggled closer. "I just have to keep reminding myself that he isn't real. Ryou?" Mariku's tone suddenly grew dark and the poor white haired boy had to force himself to stay rooted to the spot. He hated when Mariku used that tone of voice since it meant something seriously bad. The boy carefully studied his lover's tanned face but most of it was hidden in shadow which made the situation even creepier.

"The next time you see me have a blank look or I am looking at a random place stay away from me. In the past I have hurt you accidentally and I don't want to come to my senses to see you marred" Ryou stared at Mariku with teary eyes. If his lover was having a break down again then he wanted to be there to help or comfort not be kept away. As much as he could have argued he knew when Mariku talked like that then it was best to comply so Ryou nodded his head in confirmation. The Egyptian's mauve eyes softened as he gently raised his lover's chin with his hand. Mariku then slowly trailed his thumb across Ryou's bottom lip to feel the soft, silky texture of skin. "My angel" Mariku purred to the pale boy who blushed considerably at the name which commonly rolled off the Egyptian's tongue. Mariku's eyes began to slowly flutter closed as he leant forward to claim Ryou's lips. The pale boy accepted the kiss willingly and parted his lips when a wet organ pried them apart. Ryou allowed a moan to escape his lips when Mariku's tongue battled with his in a passionate kiss. Mariku licked fiercely along the roof of Ryou's mouth to feel the wet saliva coating the tip as he jabbed the side of his lover's tongue. He could taste the sweet flavour of Ryou gliding across and into his own mouth where another battle ensued. The white haired boy slipped his fingers into the other's blond locks and secured them there. Mariku let his tanned hands wander along Ryou's sides locking the boy protectively in his embrace.

Eventually Ryou slipped his tongue back into his mouth and pulled away slightly for air as did Mariku. They sat in each other's arms for a long while panting and sighing in the other's warm space. The smaller boy untangled his fingers and instead placed them on his stomach when a rumble erupted. His pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Mariku blinked before chuckling and placed his hand over Ryou's.

"Do you want a sandwich or something?" Mariku asked with a smirk. Ryou glanced up and nodded with a smile. The small boy rose from his sitting position and turned slightly towards the door but before he could disappear Mariku reached out and curled his fingers around a pale wrist. "I'll go" The Egyptian yanked at the wrist which forced Ryou back into his seat. "I need something to distract me" Mariku got up and headed to the wooden door.

"I can distract you" Ryou's small voice murmured from the sofa. The Egyptian turned back to stare at his lover over his shoulder with another smirk.

"I'm sure you could but as much as I'd like you to I don't want you to starve on me" and with that Mariku left the room with a satisfied grin. He could still hear the giggles echoing from the kitchen.

Mariku quickly lay out the soft bread onto the counter and began to butter the bread with a sharp knife. The quicker he got done, the quicker he could finish what he started with Ryou. When the Egyptian had almost completed buttering the bread he felt a cool breeze blow into his ear. Shivering he turned to his right to see a very amused man standing beside him with that damn smirk of his. The tri coloured haired man had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Mariku decided to ignore the hallucination that is after sending a death glare at it. The ghostly figure snarled and leant in again hissing down Mariku's ear venomously.

"You're pathetic" it growled. Mariku's eyes narrowed dangerously but remained glaring at the bread. "Why are you in here making _him_ lunch?"

"Because _he_ is important to me and I will do anything for _him_" Mariku spat now turning to face the spirit who smirked yet again.

"You know I would have thought you'd be more protective of him. You shouldn't be so reckless"

"What do you-"

Mariku immediately seized speaking when he heard a chilling scream coming in the direction of the living room where he had reluctantly left Ryou. The Egyptian's eyes grew wide at the sound of his angel's bloodcurdling screech.

"Ryou!" he yelled but it only answered with another scream. Mariku leapt forward so that he could reach for his lover and rid him of whatever it was that hurt him so. However Mariku was held back by a cold palm which easily pressed against his chest. The Egyptian growled and lunged forward with the knife slashing at the smirking demon before him with a sadistic, maniacal grin plastered on his face. Finally he would rid himself of this pharaoh once and for all and never again would it come plaguing his life. Mariku didn't hear the cries for him to stop or the desperate pleading of his name from the kitchen doorway. Mariku was too engrossed in his brutal attacks to take notice of the voices around him. Without warning Mariku swung the sharp blade forward until it landed with a squelch through the flesh of the hallucination.

Mariku stared down at the wound and was immensely proud of himself when he spotted the dribbles of blood which seeped out of the gash. The knife was still embedded in the skin and Mariku made no move to remove it, instead his grip tightened on the handle and a smug grin moulded onto his face. The victimized man, to Mariku's disappointment didn't look surprised but that god damn smirk was back. "The mind is very tricky isn't it?" The pharaoh laughed as his features slowly began to dissolve and another body was in its place. Mariku cocked his head in confusion as a voice gasped and whispered Mariku's name weakly like a mantra. Cold hands grasped Mariku's which was still holding tightly to the blade.

"Mel…vin" it coughed. The man addressed stared shocked at the small trembling body before him. The reality of it was frightening and even when Ryou's shattered body shakily fell to its knees Mariku could only watch his lover collapse in his own blood. Ryou's form lay crumpled in the pool of crimson staining his clean clothes and covering his white hair in sticky layers of liquid. Mariku couldn't pull his shocked, melancholic eyes from the pale boy whose heavy head rested awkwardly against the Egyptian's shoes.

It took every ounce of strength Mariku had left to yank his eyes away from the pleading chocolate orbs and fall to the floor beside his lover. Mariku scooped up Ryou's body and lay the weak boy on his lap so that Ryou would be comfortable. "Mel…" The pale boy murmured but couldn't finish since a long coughing fit erupted from his chest spilling dribbles of crimson from his lips. Mariku's face was blank and didn't let any emotion he had be seen. He didn't want Ryou to have to see the Egyptian's face with the expression of rage and guilt or much of anything. He wished for his lover to see him as he was and not a complete wreck which deep down he was. Why had Ryou come in and advanced when Mariku had clearly told him to keep away? Why did Ryou have to be a kind, innocent angel? If he was not then Mariku wouldn't have mistaken him with the Pharaoh and lashed out. Now that innocent angel was lying in the tanned arms of a maniac who had killed him.

Ryou tried to speak again but only succeeded in coughing and spluttering blood. Mariku gently brushed his fingers over the pinkish strands of hair which tickled Ryou's eyelids so that he could see into the brown eyes. The tanned man stroked over the blood trails until his fingers skimmed over the pale lips.

"Why, Ryou?" Mariku whispered though the calmness had gone from his voice and instead sounded frustrated. Ryou could understand why. It was his fault that Mariku had sprung. The boy had been sitting, waiting patiently for his sandwich when he had suddenly heard Mariku's voice screaming his name. On impulse Ryou had risen from the couch and immediately ran to the kitchen where he found his lover lunging at the air with a knife. At once Ryou had realized Mariku was having another hallucination and tried to convince himself to turn and walk away like Mariku had told him to. But seeing the anger and determination on Mariku's face had made him stop. His lover's mauve eyes had been narrowed into a menacing glare but pain had been clearly seen in Mariku's expression and Ryou hated to see anyone in pain.

Without thinking the pale boy had ran to Mariku and tried desperately to calm and restrain him. At first he had called his name repeatedly but nothing seemed to have got through to him so Ryou had tried to knock the weapon out of Mariku's tanned hand but before he could the Egyptian had already pierced his flesh.

Ryou now opened his bloody lips to reply to the question but could feel the burning inside of him and found it difficult to even breathe. Regardless he gasped out but a finger to his lips prevented anything coming out. "Don't speak" The deep emotionless voice rumbled above him. Ryou could feel himself slipping away but luckily the throbbing pain had subsided and now he felt numb. His stomach no longer hurt him, now it was cold almost as if a heavy bag of ice had been placed there. Maybe there was, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. All that seemed to get through to him was that he was leaving. He didn't want to go because he knew wherever it was Mariku wouldn't be there. That pained him too much that his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest.

Where was Mariku? He could hear his voice but could only see a dark figure above him. Was that his lover or was it death beckoning him forward? The darkness looked nice, it was moving slightly but neither moving away nor toward Ryou. He wanted it, the darkness. It was strangely comforting to know he had somewhere to go. The figure looked pretty with the darkened blurry colours which swirled in Ryou's vision. It was somewhere he would be safe, somewhere he could sleep eternally. The boy slowly reached for the blurred thing that floated with him. His arm felt heavy like what it would feel like just raising it out of water. Was he drowning? No he had been stabbed, hadn't he? Who had done that? He couldn't remember.

Ryou felt warmth against his hand. It was soft and silky. Ryou liked it. This substance on his fingers was comforting to hold when he was weak like this. What was it he was grasping? Whatever it was it looked dark. Almost like a figure. Who would be with him now? No one ever loved him or stayed with him. What was this thing?

"Ryou, look at me" There was a deep noise. What was that? It sounded like a voice but colours couldn't talk could they? "Ryou!" There it was again. It sounded desperate, pleading. It was familiar to Ryou yet he didn't know what it was. Was it his own voice? He suddenly felt the silky, soft blur escape his clutches and then resurface again but now it was on his face. He liked it there. The silk stroked along each cheek gently, tenderly but it wasn't enough. Ryou leaned into the softness and smiled. He was closing his eyes. This was nice. The boy's eyelids began to slowly flutter closed so that he could fall asleep in the peaceful moment but that voice spoke up again.

"No Ryou, keep your eyes open" It instructed with urgency so Ryou obeyed. He kept his eyes open although he was weak and exhausted and needed to sleep. The silk continued to rub circles on Ryou's pale cheeks gently. Ryou didn't know how long he had been in this state of confusion staring up at the strange blurred figure. He didn't mind though, he liked it here. He was tempted to forget the voice and close his eyes again but as soon as his eyes began to droop his vision became clearer. The figure above him lightened to reveal beautiful features which looked so real yet too beautiful it had to be a dream.

Ryou knew this face. It was so familiar and Ryou would never forget a face as tanned and gorgeous as that. The deep saddened purple eyes stared back at the pale boy. They almost looked teary but Mariku would never cry so it must have been Ryou's poor eyesight. The blond man cradled Ryou's head in his hands and continued rubbing soft circles in the boy's cheeks with his thumbs. It relaxed his lover immensely so he didn't stop the ministrations. Ryou's small trembling palm rested against Mariku's cheek. It must have been taking most of the boy's remaining strength to keep it there.

Ryou's wide chocolate eyes softened and his smile widened slightly as his eyes focused once again on Mariku's face. Tears suddenly spilled over and ran down the pale cheeks and onto Mariku's thumbs. The Egyptian smiled softly and wiped away the treacherous tears. The two of them had been locked in each others arms for only a few minutes but already it seemed like hours to the both of them.

"I…lo…ve you" Ryou gurgled. Ryou's smile faltered but he kept his eyes on Mariku even when the light in them began to fade.

"I love you, Ryou. My angel" Mariku whispered back. He stroked another stray tear from under his lover's right eye and slowly bent down to leave a departing kiss. Ryou let his eyes slide closed in pleasure and shyly kissed back with a peaceful smile still lingering on his face. Mariku could taste the blood that had escaped the white haired boy's lips but didn't let it distract him. He continued to kiss Ryou tenderly whilst gently nibbling the boy's lower lip. Ryou kissed back softly with the rest of his fading strength until his heart stilled at Mariku's touch. The Egyptian felt his angel's lips still but he kept their mouths connected to make sure Ryou's last memory was a happy one. His own tears began to fall, dribbling uncontrollably down his tanned face. At this moment he didn't give a damn at what he looked like right now.

He had lost the one person in the world he ever cared for and it was Mariku's fault. He had murdered his lover, his angel and carried Ryou's blood on his hands. Mariku slowly withdrew his mouth from the other's deadened, chilled lips. As Mariku pulled back Ryou's slender hand slipped from his lover's face and instead hung limply to the floor along with his head. Ryou's white hair swayed across the floor with only Mariku's arm keeping his head suspended from the floor. The boy's eyes were slightly parted and the light and innocence in them were replaced with blankness.

"Ryou" Mariku whispered monotonously as he pulled the boy to him carefully and brushing more hair from those dead eyes. The Egyptian placed his hand in his lover's hair, tangling his fingers in the strands and guided Ryou's head to the crook of Mariku's neck where he rested. Mariku allowed his tears to dampen Ryou's shoulder and thought of it as a mark of his guilt and stupidity. The man didn't know how long they had sat there together and how long he had cried desperately into Ryou's hair. It could have been hours for all he knew but all he wished was for the ability to turn back time.

"Come back to me" Mariku demanded into the pale ear, clutching urgently to the clothing of Ryou's back. The Egyptian, enraged with his insanity, threw his head back and screamed in frustration and didn't give a damn if the neighbours heard.

"RYOU"

Mariku closed the door to his apartment. He threw the keys down onto the nearest table which only served to make another crack in the wooden furniture. It had been a month since Ryou's tragic death and Mariku had been constantly leaving the apartment for air or more precisely drinks. After Ryou's passing Mariku hardly ever spent time at home, he was either out stealing, fighting or drinking. Mariku had been determined to take his mind off that day but it never seemed to work so instead he had decided to take his anger out on unfortunate passers by who happened to come into company with the Egyptian. Now he had come home from a fight which had left him covered in bruises and a few deep slices to his tanned flesh. Of course Mariku didn't feel the pain. He now felt empty as if Ryou had taken part of him away with him.

Mariku's hallucinations had become more frequent and the Egyptian was frankly getting pissed off with the pharaoh's presence, not like he enjoyed him there in the first place. At first Mariku had been furious at what he had done to Ryou and began to lash out at the pharaoh as usual in his rage but soon realized he was never going to avenge his lost love with grabbing the air. Mariku now ignored the visions which haunted him. Some were the cruellest images which were more of a memory but it still hurt him to see them repeated. They were mostly of himself stabbing Ryou over and over until the pale boy was no longer recognizable.

Mariku smashed his closed fist into the wall. Why was it so hard to live? Did Ra hate him for what he had done? It wouldn't be surprising if that was so. All he had ever done was murder, steal and lie throughout his life even though most of it was spent ruining the life of his hikari. Since Mariku had managed to get his own body he had moved away from Egypt and that was when he found Ryou. He had planned to kill the pharaoh but then learnt from his lover that Atem had passed to the afterlife. But now Ryou had too. First he finally found someone worth loving and then that person had been taken away from him in the harshest way.

What if living wasn't the answer? Living with this guilt and pain only made life worse. Mariku marched up the staircase whilst digging through his pockets and circling his fingers around the object. When the Egyptian reached the bathroom he pulled out the sharp blade from his pockets and already he had cut his fingers by grasping the knife too tightly but honestly he didn't care. Mariku watched the dark crimson blood trail over his fingertips and down his hands until the liquid dripped hypnotically into the sink and stained the clean, white marble with red. Mariku moved his fingers along the blade lightly so that his fingers did not cut again. He felt along the knife with fascination, examining the beautiful shine and sharpness of it though now most of the shine was grimy and blood stained. Still Mariku found it interesting to admire in his last moments before he would end his life.

The tanned Egyptian rested the weapon against the soft flesh of his wrist. Mariku whispered his lover's name emotionlessly as he sunk the blade into his skin. The man hissed in pain as the knife was slowly drawn across his wrist creating a deep gash. The crimson blood surfaced and gushed uncontrollably out of the wound, trailing deep red down Mariku's arm until it dripped again into the blood stained sink. Mariku could feel the warm liquid seeping down his arm but the stinging, unbearable pain in his wrist was the only thing that really registered in the Egyptian's mind. Mariku was tempted to throw his head back and scream but bit his tongue to stop himself. That however only caused his tongue to bleed also because of the brutal force of which his teeth were biting.

He watched his mutilated wrist and the blood that ran so freely from it and couldn't pull his eyes away from the scene. Instead he could only move his hand which now hovered with the knife over his clean wrist. Mariku moved as if in a trance. Unconsciously he held the blade over the beautifully tanned skin and gripped the handle tighter which made his wound throb and ache more. He didn't care though. It would soon be all over, just one more slice. Mariku placed the blade onto the flesh and carefully put pressure onto the knife. Just as the pressure increased and was close to breaking the skin he felt coldness against his fist that was gripping the handle of the knife.

Mariku shifted his mauve eyes from the trails of blood in the sink to glance at the closed fist which now loosened in shock. A pale hand rested upon his own and was strangely strong to prevent the blade from coming any closer to the veins in his wrist. Mariku released the knife immediately which the pale hand allowed and quickly stared at the mirror. A pair of deep purple eyes stared back at him curiously. As expected nothing unusual reflected back at Mariku in the mirror but he could sense another person was in the room with him. That same person was still holding his hand tightly and didn't seem to want to let go.

Mariku drew his hand away from the other and turned around to face the rest of the bathroom. The person standing awkwardly by the window was the last person Mariku had expected to see. In fact he hadn't expected to see this person ever again. A pale young boy stood beside the open window smiling shyly at the Egyptian whose mouth was wide along with his eyes.

The white haired teen brushed some strands of hair from his chocolate eyes. Mariku took a step forward but stumbled slightly due to the loss of blood. Luckily the Egyptian caught himself on the side of the sink. He glanced back up at the boy who had his arm outstretched and wide eyes. Mariku stared back at the startled pale teen and managed to gasp out.

"Ryou?"

The figure nodded uncertainly and withdrew his hand. Ryou closed his eyes and suddenly shocked Mariku again as a gush of wind blew into his face with such force it almost knocked him backwards. Mariku stared disbelievingly as a pair of enormous white feathered wings expanded from his lover's back. What was going on here? Was he having another hallucination? Mariku gripped the sink forcefully until the breeze had died down. Ryou hovered slightly off the ground as his wings allowed flight. The feathers looked incredibly soft and were a beautiful pure white which coincidentally matched Ryou's clothing. The fabrics worn were neat and perfect except for a few specks of blood.

Ryou smiled down at Mariku softly as he stretched his wings wide to prevent any sunlight from piercing into the room. Mariku wanted so much to reach out and claim those lips once more. He wanted to run his hands over that fragile body and feel the warmth that would emanate from it but he couldn't move. He was too weak and his wrist throbbed agonizingly. How could this be Ryou? Ryou didn't have wings or felt so cold. His lover was dead. Mariku grimaced at the word.

Mariku's mauve eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Your not Ryou, your just an hallucination"

"Only if you want me to be" Ryou smiled sadly. The pale boy reached down and hooked his slender fingers around some of Mariku's dark hair and pulled it over a tanned ear gently. This time the touch was gentle and as one of Ryou's fingers brushed across his skin it was warm. The temperature that his lover's skin had felt like when he was alive. Weren't the dead supposed to feel cold? All of Mariku's other hallucinations had never been able to touch him before and they had definitely not been as calm as this. So was this Ryou a hallucination?

The Egyptian pulled his wounded hand from the sink and bought it up towards Ryou's face just to feel the soft, warm skin of his lover again. But because Mariku was weak the pain in his wrist was too much and he collapsed expecting to hit the floor but instead found himself in the safety of Ryou's arms. Mariku looked up only to scream in pain as the throbbing increased. Ryou's eyes widened slightly before softening and placing both his hands to his lover's cheeks. The two boys stared longingly into each others eyes.

"Come away with me" Ryou demanded. Mariku stared dazedly at Ryou. The pale boy could tell his lover didn't have much time so he took Mariku's silence as a yes. As the Egyptian's eyes drooped closed Ryou tenderly pressed their lips together. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he forced them back. Ryou kissed his lover desperately and even if the situation was how it was the boy couldn't help but admire the texture of the other's lips. In the past month he had missed the feel of them against his own and only wished that their predicament hadn't ended this way.

Ryou kept their mouths joined even when Mariku cried out again in agony. Ryou used this too slip his tongue into his lover's mouth as a distraction from the pain. The snaps of bone were incredibly off putting but nevertheless Ryou teased Mariku's wet tongue with his own. Eventually the snapping stopped and the pale teen slowly opened his brown eyes. Mariku stared back at him questionably but Ryou only smiled. The boy ran his hand over the pearly white feathered wings which now rested perfectly against Mariku's back. They were so soft much like his own except Mariku's were much more desirable to touch.

The Egyptian watched his lover closely as he inspected his wings with utmost care. Ryou's pale fingers danced over each feather beautifully until he finally pulled away to reach up and wrap his arms around Mariku's neck. The tanned man placed his head into his lover's neck and returned the warm embrace by wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist.

The two boys locked their wings protectively around the other and felt themselves be pulled peculiarly out of the open window and into the cool morning breeze. "My angel" Mariku purred into the crook of his lover's neck. "I love you"

"I will always be yours, my love" Ryou replied quietly as they floated into the rays of sunlight to fall into a deep and eternal sleep.

* * *

Okay crappy ending but I needed it to be kind of happy. Please review and I hope you enjoyed my first ever one shot.


End file.
